Digimon Season 2 point 1
by OrianPrime92
Summary: A friend of Davis knows nothing about the Digital World or Digimon. When she spies on Izzy in the computer lab, she investigates after it's empty. A bright light comes from the computer and she wakes up in the Digital World! poss DavisxOC HIATUS/REVAMP
1. Chapter 1

Orian: I am only doing this because GehiroYuki01 on dA has made me want to... And I think it's finally time I actually did a digimon fanfic... ^^U Seriously... My characters are demanding me to write their story... ... And everybody else is demanding I leave them alone and torture someone else for a change... Scary, isn't it? I'm not writing a Transformers story!? I know I said my first priority was my super war, but now this story is my first priority. Sorry people. -laughs-

Disclaimer: I own Digimon. ... Okay, fine... I don't...

Claimer: AHA! I do own Puppymon, Pyromon, MetalPyromon, Saru and the Crest of Dreams! So, suck my Popsicle you jerks! -smirks triumphantly-

Co-Claimer: GehiroYuki01 on dA co-claims the designs of my characters and Digivice... Actually, she does own the Digivice design, sorta. She used Season 2 design, but she colored it, etc!

---Chapter One

A young brown haired girl rolled over in her sleep. There was an annoying buzzing sound. She whined and rolled over again, throwing her pillow at the sound. There was a crashing sound and the girl shot up, her blue eyes wide.

"_SARUWATARI NARA! WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?_" A male voice shouted. Saru winced.

"NOTHING DADDY!" She shouted back. She looked over the side of her bed and cringed at the sight. There, on her floor, was her pillow. Covered in glass and tears, with her alarm clock unplugged and broken.

"I am so dead..." She whimpered. Quickly getting up, making sure to avoid stepping on glass, Saru started picking up the glass. She yelped when she missed a piece and stepped on it. Quickly dumping what was in her hands in the trashcan in the corner of her room.

She got back onto her bed and pulled the piece out of her foot. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as tears streamed down her face. She heard a knock on her window and looked outside. She saw her younger friend, Davis, waiting outside. She made a 'lift up' motion and the boy opened the window.

"What happened?" Davis asked, frowning when he saw her bleeding foot.

"Hehe... I... kinda got into another fight with my alarm clock.... So far, I think it's winning..." Saru sighed. Davis laughed.

"Wow, Nara, I didn't think you'd lose to a broken inanimate object." He said, grinning.

"Shut up Motomiya!" Saru stuck out her tongue as he climbed through the window and got the bandages from the bathroom in the hall. He came back and quickly wrapped her foot. Davis then finished cleaning up the glass and clock, dumping them into the trashcan.

"Sorry Miss Nara, but I am afraid your pillow did not make it." Davis held it up. Saru sighed dramatically.

"Oh woe is me..." She moaned. The two stared at each other and Saru's mouth twitched. Both laughed.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed." Davis said after their laughter quieted.

"'Kay. Thanks Davis." Saru smiled. Davis nodded and climbed back out the window. Saru quickly put on short cut off jean shorts and a plain white T-shirt. She put on black wristbands and tennis shoes. She grabbed her hair string and put up her short hair. Because her hair was so short, the ponytail was everywhere and not even allowed to be called a ponytail. Quickly grabbing her backpack, and then an apple from the kitchen, Saru climbed out of her window and her feet hit the ground quickly.

'_I love living in a one-floor house..._' She though to herself, smiling as she met up with Davis at the street corner.

"So, doctor Davis, I still have to thank you for taking care of my foot and my room." Saru smiled as they walked. Davis shrugged.

"I'll put it on your tab." He smiled back. Saru laughed as they entered the school.

"Thanks. Really, I don't think I could have managed to live if you hadn't come over this morning." Saru said as they got to her classroom.

"It was no problem, really. I can't let a pretty girl like you fight her alarm clock alone." Davis grinned. They laughed and Saru waved as Davis walked off to his class. Saru entered her classroom and went to her seat. In the seat next to her was her other best friend, Nessa.

"Hey, what's up?" Nessa grinned at her. Saru grinned back.

"Davis rescued me from my evil alarm clock this morning. And he saved my foot!" Nessa laughed with Saru as the announcements came on. Ignoring it, the two girls talked to each other about what happened last night.

"He's such a nice boy to you. Man, his friends all say he's a dork and klutz! Seriously, are they the same Davis Motomiya?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah. I just bewitched him." Saru snorted. Nessa laughed and soon class started.

---After school

Saru entered the computer lab, looking for Davis. Instead she saw a boy with short fuzzy red hair.

"Oh, hello. My name's Izzy." The boy said. He wore a green school uniform and next to his seat was a briefcase.

'_What's a high schooler doing here...?_' Saru frowned but then quickly smiled.

"I'm Saru. I'm looking for a boy that wears goggles. Have you seen him around? I owe him some candy for saving me this morning." She told him.

"Davis went home, I think." Izzy said.

"You know Davis?" Saru frowned. This kid was getting weirder.

"Uh, yeah. He's part of a... club... A few of my friends and I started when we went to this school. Some of us passed out club to Davis and his friends." Izzy said, looking a bit nervous.

"So, whatcha dooooin'?" Saru went to look at the computer.

"N-Nothing!" Izzy stood up quickly, making sure she couldn't see the screen of the computer.

'_He's definitely hiding something..._'

"But, I just want to see!" Saru said. She gave Izzy a pleading look. Izzy cursed.

"No!"

"Fine." Saru pouted. She walked off. Once outside, Saru smirked and peeked in, watching Izzy.

"_Davis, your girlfriend almost caught us!_" Izzy hissed into the computer.

"_**She's not my girlfriend!!**_" Davis' voice came from the computer.

"_**She's real nice! She comes over to Davis' a lot! How come you don't date her Davis?**_" A strange voice came from the computer as well. Saru giggled at that mental picture of her and Davis on a date.

"_**Shut it Veemon! She's probably lis**__tening from the doorway!_" Saru's eyes widened and she gasped. She hid in the girl's bathroom and went into a stall. She stood on the toilet so nobody would see her feet. After a half hour, Saru climbed off of the toilet, and left the bathroom. She entered the computer room. Nobody was in there, and the computers were off. She went to the computer that Izzy had been speaking to. There was a light, and two purple streaks of light hit Saru. The light engulfed her, and then, nothing.

---End of Chapter One

Orian: Uh-oh...! Smells like trouble!

Davis: -blushing from the chapter-

Veemon: -laughing at Davis-

Orian: ... Hey, Saru, why don't you do the honors?

Saru: -smiles- Please review! But, no flames please! Those will only go to power up all the digimon attacks!

Okay, Link for the designs and all. You NEED to look at these, 'cause I did a shitty job at explaining what Saru looks like...

http:// gehiroyuki01. deviantart. com/ art/ Digimon-for- narutofreak39 -12726 6863

And, here are some links to Wikipedia for looks and all on the Digidestined, if you don't know what they look like already:

Season One (For some of the original digimon that will appear):

http:/ /en. w ikiped / wiki /Digimon_ Adventure

Season Two (Which this story takes place in):

http ://en. wiki pedia. org /wiki/ Digimon_ Adventure _02

Just take out all the spaces in each address. -grins-


	2. Chapter 2

YES~! I'm updating this! -gives cookies to reviewers-

Though, one of you suggested I didn't know their original names. Just their dubbed.

I'm sorry if I sounded mean when replying to your review. I just highly dislike it when someone says something like that. I apologize wholly, and I hope you keep reading.

And, so you know, I do know their real names. Most of'm, anyways. And I'm iffy on the last names too.

Season 1:

Taichi Yamaguchi

Yamato Ishida

Jyou Kido

Koushiro Izumi

Sora... Takenouchi?

... I dunno Mimi's. Never bothered learning. XD

Takeru Taka(i?)shi.

Hikari Yamaguchi

Season 2:

Daisuke Motomiya

Iori Hida

Miyako ... Something. IDK her last name, original or dubbed.

... Does Ken even have an original name...? -sweatdrops-

and then I'm not doing TK and Kari's again.

Sorry if this seems like I'm being a jerk and shoving it in your face. But I just want you all to know, I _do_ know their names, and that while I may use their dubbed names, if you all desire their original japanese names, I shall do it. I shall suffer my brain for you.

Disclaimer: I own Digimon. ... Okay, fine... I don't...

Claimer: AHA! I do own Puppymon, Pyromon, MetalPyromon, Saru and the Crest of Dreams! So, suck my Popsicle you jerks! -smirks triumphantly-

Co-Claimer: GehiroYuki01 co-claims the designs of my characters and Digivice... Actually, she does own the Digivice design, sorta. She used Season 2 design, but she colored it, etc!

---Chapter 2

"_Wake uuuuuup!_" An annoyed male voice said. Saru frowned and just rolled over, ignoring him. The male growled. "_For the love of Ophonemon(1)... WAKE UP ONNA(2)!!!!_" Saru shrieked and jumped up at the yell. She looked around wildly, and only saw a small dog standing on two legs. Her eyes widened.

"Uhm..."

"Finally. I am Puppymon. And I-!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Saru shrieked and backed away. Puppymon growled dangerously, and she froze, staring with wide eyes.

"Look, human. I have better things to do rather than waste my time with you." He snapped. Saru said nothing, just stared with wide eyes. "I am Puppymon. I am a Digital Monster."

"Digital Monster...?" Saru asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes. Or, Digimon for short. You, human, have been chosen for who knows what to be a Digidestined."

"Digi_what_?" Saru asked.

"Digi. Destined." He said slowly, "You are now a fighter among others to protect both the human world, otherwise known as the Real World, and the Digital World. Or so your pathetic mind can say it easily, the DigiWorld."

"Oh... And hey! My name isn't _Human_! It's Saruwatari Nara!"

"And you complained about _my_ words!" The dog huffed.

"Fine. I'll allow you to call me Saru."

"Fine, whatever. Come on." The dog snapped, walking off.

"Wait! Where are we going!?" Saru ran after him. Feeling something hitting her chest, she stopped and looked down. Her eyes widened and she took the necklace off. It was a small thing, and a strange, fancy looking tear drop on it. She felt her right hand graze something on her hip and grabbed it, lifting it up. A small, odd device with a light purple design. The same color as the necklace. Looking at herself to see other strange things, just in case, she noted that her plain white shirt now sported the fancy tear design.

'_Cool..._' She thought, grinning.

"HUMAN!" Puppymon called. She clipped the device back onto her belt loop and put the necklace back on. She ran to the small Digimon.

"My name isn't human." She reminded.

"Then stop responding to it." Another creature said. It was a strange lizard like thing, with red eyes and a horn on its head. It had a wolf-ish looking fur coat ontop of it, and a weird symbol on its belly.

"Huh... You make a good point."

"Human, this is Gabumon. He knows more of what Digidestined are then I do." Puppymon told her. She smiled at Gabumon and stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Saruwatari Nara."

"Hello." Gabumon said, shaking her hand. She sat next to the fire as Gabumon explained.

"Digimon are assigned to special humans, who have different outstanding qualities. We are to protect the humans, as the humans help us digivolve at will to protect both the Real World and the Digiworld."

"So... Only special humans can do this?"

"Yes. You have a great adventure ahead of you, and while the others may not always be with you, you will always have Puppymon by your side." Gabumon explained, "And you must keep that Digivice with you all the time, otherwise something terrible might happen if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Like, how terrible?"

"Like, they control Puppymon, terrible." Gabumon said. Saru's eyes widened.

"Whoa. That would suck." She said. Gabumon chuckled.

"Yes, it would."

"Oh. What's this?" Saru pulled the necklace off of her and showed it to Gabumon. He smiled.

"That is your crest. It shows your most outstanding quality. That's the symbol for Dreams." He told her.

"Dreams..." She pondered that. She did love to dream. She daydreamed often, always in her own little world...

"Snap out of it human." Puppymon snapped. She looked at him.

"What? I was thinking! This is a lot to process you know!" She pouted. Gabumon grinned.

"Just keep that crest with you. It's just as valuable, if not more so, than your Digivice." Saru frowned and nodded, putting it on.

"Come on human." She grinned at Gabumon and ignored her companion. Puppymon growled, "Come on human." She ignored him again. He snarled. "Human!"

"She's not going to listen Puppymon. You need to treat her with respect." Gabumon said, "And she'll respect you. Call her by her name, and she will call you by yours. And, essentially, she's the boss."

"Whoa, what? _I'm_ the boss?" Saru asked, eyes wide.

"You take care of Puppymon, and in return, he listens to you and protects you." Gabumon nodded.

"How do you know so much?" Saru asked.

"I had a human too. And while he's too old to come to the DigiWorld often, he still comes now and again."

"Neat! What was his name? Maybe I know him!"

"I doubt it. He's 16 now."

"Please tell me? I'm going to need some help if I don't find my other teammates you know." Saru pointed out.

"Just tell her so we can go!" Puppymon snapped.

"It's Yamato Ishida. Most call him Matt."

"Matt Ishida?! He's my tutor!" Saru grinned. Her eyes widened. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet him today to study for my finals!"

"You can get back to the Real World through the small TVs at random. Work them around to find the location in the real world you want, and point your Digivice at it. Oh, and you'll need a D-Terminal! It has all the other Digidestined's names and emails in it so if you need help, you just use that. Talk to Koushiro, he'll get you one!" Gabumon said.

"Okay! Thanks! I'll tell Matt hi for you!" Saru said as she and Puppymon ran off. Finding a TV, she messed with it until she found her room. She picked Puppymon up and pointed her Digivice at it. She yelped and landed on her face on the floor. She turned the computer off and put Puppymon on her bed. She peeked out of her room and saw her father passed out on the couch. With a sigh of relief, she looked at Puppymon.

"Stay here. I have to call Matt." He was too busy exploring her room to listen to her. She frowned and just went and grabbed the phone. She dialed Matt's number.

"_**You better have a damn good reason for not coming today Nara! I waited for an hour!**_" Matt's angry voice came from the other line. Saru grinned.

"_**Gabumon says Hi.**_"

"_**Wait what?**_"

"_**I know everything! The Digiworld, the Digimon... Protecting the two worlds...**_"

"_**Nara, when-!?**_"

"_**A half hour after the computer lab was empty. I got sucked into the computer, and when I woke up, I was in the Digiworld, and Puppymon took me to see Gabumon. He's nice. Lucky you, getting a nice one. Puppymon's a jerk! And he doesn't even call me by my name! Always calls me hu-!**_"

"_**NARA! Focus! What. Happened.**_" Matt asked.

"_**Oh, well. Gabumon told me about what Digidestined do, and stuff. And that I should talk to a Koushirou about a D-Terminal. Oh, and I have the crest of dreams!**_"

"_**Crest? You have a crest? Not even the new kids have crests.**_"

"_**Gabumon said all Digidestined have crests. They must have to find theirs.**_" Saru said, shrugging. "_**Anyways, that's why I didn't come. I went looking for Davis, and ran into a high schooler. Hey, do you know him? His name is Izzy.**_"

"_**Yeah. He said you were poking your head around the computer lab. I'll have to tell him to give you a D-Terminal tomorrow. Oh, and go straight to the computer **__**lab after class. Skip sports, you're meeting your team and I there. We **_**are**_** going to go over math tomorrow, Digidestined or not.**_"

"_**Awww... Fine.**_"

"_**Later Nara. And don't tell anyone!**_"

"_**Okay. See ya **_**Yamato**_**.**_"

"_**Don't start!**_" Matt said, hanging up. Saru giggled and hung up. Puppymon was at her feet. She stared at him.

"What?"

"How do you know Yamato Ishida?"

"I told you and Gabumon earlier. He's my tutor. And don't wake my dad!" Saru whispered, picking him up. She frowned and called Davis.

"_**Hey Saru. Where were you? Izzy said you were looking for me after school. I stopped by, but you weren't there. And your tutor said you ditched. He's real mad you know.**_" Davis said.

"_**Yeah, I know... I already talked to him. He said we're going to go over math tomorrow in the computer lab, straight after school.**_"

"_**Uh... R-right after...?**_"

"_**Yeah! He said I'm joining the club you're in!**_"

"_**WHAT!?**_" Saru giggled.

"_**Yep! Me an' Puppymon are real excited!**_"

"_**You an-! HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A-!?!?**_" Davis started shouting at her, asking what happened, etc. Saru was giggling and took the phone into her room.

"_**Yeah. After school, when I left, I was at the door. But then I hid in the girl's bathroom for about half an hour, and then I went in. Stared at the computer and then WAM! I wake up to a little talking dog that stands on two legs. He's gray, got pretty amethyst eyes, black markings, some parts of his ears are missing and he's got this small tear drop pendant. He's a jerk though. Won't stop calling me human.**_" Saru heard excited shouts in the background.

"_**Demiveemon said his name is Puppymon. They used to be friends or something.**_" Davis said, "_**So, what digiegg you got?**_"

"_**Digi**_**what**_**?**_ Saru asked, "_**I have a crest, Dai-chan. Gabumon said it was the crest of dreams.**_"

"_**Ugh, I'll explain tomorrow. Jun is telling me to get off the phone.**_** AND SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND JUN!!!**" Davis shouted.

"_**That is the second time I was called your girlfriend. I think some retribution is in order.**_"

"_**Revenge?**_" Davis asked. Saru could hear his grin.

"_**Come over tomorrow before school. I'll tell you then.**_" She mirrored his grin.

"_**Sure. See you then.**_" She and Davis hung up. Puppymon was already asleep in her lap. The grin on Saru's face widened and she laid down. He stirred, but then fell asleep. Saru fought back an excited squeal and went to sleep.

---End

Neh, this is longer than my Transformers update. Be happy. And please review! No flames please!

1) IDK how to spell Ohponemon... ^^U

2) Onna is japanese for woman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was suggested to me that I should have had Saru in the DigiWorld longer than she was, to be explained everything to. I said I was going to go edit the chapter, but now I kinda don't want to. I like how it is, and it works with what I'm doing. I want to focus more on Saru and the human interactions right now, and how they react to a new teammate, rather than focus on Gabumon explaining shit I managed to fit in at the time. I may eventually go back and fix it, but right now I like what I've got.

Disclaimer: I own Digimon. ... Okay, fine... I don't...

Claimer: AHA! I do own Puppymon, Pyromon, MetalPyromon, Saru and the Crest of Dreams! So, suck my Popsicle you jerks! -smirks triumphantly-

Co-Claimer: GehiroYuki01 co-claims the designs of my characters and Digivice... Actually, she does own the Digivice design, sorta. She used Season 2 design, but she colored it, etc!

Chapter Three

Saru was eating an apple in her room, feeding Puppymon some raw sausage from the fridge as she waited for Davis. She sighed, tossing the apple core into the trash can before she heard the window being tapped. She grinned, and let Davis in.

"We have an hour before we have to get to school." She said, "Let's plot!"

"First, this is Demiveemon." Davis said, pulling out a small blue and white thing of _chibi_(1). Saru fought the urge to squeal as Puppymon climbed onto the bed.

"Vee." He said. Demiveemon grinned and hugged Puppymon. The small creature was going off a mile a second to Saru's new friend and she giggled.

"Aww... He missed Puppymon..." She said. Davis snickered.

"Puppymon looks ready to rip his head off!"

"He probably is." Saru deadpanned. Davis laughed.

"Alright, let's plot revenge." The boy sat on the bed, and Saru sat with him.

"Well, let's see... Jun is easier to prank. We can put honey, glue and black hair dye in her shampoo bottles..."

"Whoa, you're going all out on this one." Davis said, staring at her.

"Hey, if they're going to accuse me of being something, they should get the details right." Saru grinned at him. Davis grinned.

"Right. Izzy might be a bit harder to prank. Unless we, like, wipe his laptop. But neither of us know how to do that." He said.

"Plus, even if we did know how to do it, we wouldn't know how to hack into his computer." Saru pointed out, "But this has to be an epic prank. He started the stupid trail of calling me things I am not."

"True. But, moving on. I want to see your crest." Davis said. Saru nodded and pulled it off, handing it to him. Davis looked at it and smiled.

"Dreams, huh? That's so you." He said, handing the necklace back to her. Saru grinned.

"Yep! I thought so too!"

"Davith(1)! Davith!" Demiveemon exclaimed. The two humans looked at the two digimon.

"Yeah?"

"It'th almotht theven thirty!" The two kids gasped and looked at the clock.

"Oh no!" The two grabbed their bags, their digimon, and hopped out the window, running to the school.

"How the hell did we manage to talk for an hour and a half without realizing it!?" Saru squealed.

"Who knows! We're going to be late!" Davis shouted. In their backpacks, the two digimon twitched in annoyance of the cramped space and the books. Suddenly, Saru burst into her classroom, leaving Davis to run to his, right after the bell rang.

"Late, Miss Nara. This is your second warning. Late again, and you get detention. Sit down." The teacher ordered. Saru, panting, sat in her chair next to Nessa, who gave her a confused look.

---After School

Saru waved to Nessa as the girl left school. Saru walked to the computer lab, to find an amused Matt staring at her. She bristled.

"SAY NOTHING ABOUT WHAT I DO IN MY ROOM WITH DAVIS!" She shouted at him. He laughed, as Izzy looked at her with confusion.

"From what Davis said, you were were talking about your crest."

"And-!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Saru tackled Matt to keep him from saying anything. Puppymon climbed out of her backpack.

"You need to learn the definition of organization, human." Puppymon informed her. Saru looked at him and grinned. Getting off of her tutor, she picked Puppymon up.

"Matt, Izzy, this is Puppymon! He's my partner!" She chirped.

"Oh my God, we have a female Davis..." Izzy moaned. Saru blinked.

"Hey, Davis is actually quite mature for a younger man." She stated matter-of-factly. The two stared.

"Did she just call Davis...?" Izzy asked Matt.

"I think she just did..." Matt replied, shocked. Saru glared.

"Say what you want, but he's rescued me from my clock many times!" '_And from my father._'

"Whatever. Come on. And bring your pack, I was serious about going over math." Matt said. Saru sighed, but listened. She pointed her Digivice at the computer, and her, Puppymon and Matt were taken to the DigiWorld.

"So this is the new girl." A girl with purple hair and glasses frowned.

"Hey! You're from the class next to mine! Nessa knows you! You're, uhm... You're Yolei!" Saru grinned at the girl.

"Who's Nessa?" A boy with indigo colored hair asked.

"She's a girl from the smart class." Yolei said, "The one obsessed with drawing."

"Oh, her." A brown haired girl said.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Nessa is one of my two best friends!" Saru growled, getting defensive over her friend.

"Relax, Saru." Davis sighed, "They don't know Nessa like you do." Saru brightened.

"Are you gunna-?"

"Yes. You're plan is so much better than mine." Saru grinned.

"So you're really going to prank Jun like that?" Matt asked, going through Saru's bag.

"Oh, Matt, do we really have to!?" Saru whined.

"Damnit Saru, if you fail math, you're father's going to beat both of us!" Matt snapped, "And I can only stand one man beating me a day!"

"I'm never going to pass algebra two, so why bother!?"

"So your dad doesn't beat you. Duh." Davis snorted, "And relax Matt, I'll help her study later."

"Oh, like I'm going to trust the boy who climbs into her room at night while her dad is asleep." Matt snorted.

"Hey! He only sneaks in during the mornings before school!" Saru shouted.

"This is such a disturbing conversation." A young boy said.

"It comes with being friends with Saru." Matt sighed, "Davis, if she fails her exams, I'm kicking your ass."

"Got it." Davis said.

"I'm Kari, this is TK, that's Cody, Ken and Yolei. We're your teammates." The brown haired girl from before said. Saru smiled.

"I'm Saru Nara." Silence.

"_The_ Saru Nara? The only girl to ever join the boys' soccer team, _and_ the boys' basketball team?" Ken asked. Saru blinked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh great, a jock..." Yolei groaned.

"Hey, I've also taken Kendo and Karate!" Saru snapped.

"And yet your fighting skills suck." Matt said, "Now come on, we have to be on the look out. If Saru was chosen to be a Digidestined, then something's going on." Puppymon turned quickly, nose pointed to the air, twitching as he sniffed.

"Ishida is right." He said. Veemon frowned.

"What is it?" The blue dragon-digimon asked, standing next to his friend.

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing good." Puppymon said. Saru gagged.

"I smell rotting corpses(2)..." She said.

"I smell it too." Davis frowned.

"I don't smell anything." TK frowned.

"Saru and Davis have sensitive noses. I've tutored them both enough to know that they can tell when Saru's dad is a block from her house." Matt said.

"Guard them Veemon!" Puppymon shouted, running off. His friend frowned.

"I'm not letting you run off again you jerk!" Veemon shouted, running after him.

"Puppymon! Veemon!" Saru and Davis ran after their partners.

"Hey! We have to stay together!!" Kari shouted as Matt ran after the two. With a cuss, TK and the others followed them.

"This new guy is already a pain in my tail." Gatomon growled darkly. The other digimon agreed with her, not liking the new dog-type digimon.

A/N:

Doesn't Demiveemon have a lisp? If not, he's either going to have one in this, or I'll fix it. I'll decide later.

As for the sensitive noses, I'm placing it on Davis being over Saru's a lot, and they both adapted to having to know when Saru's dad is home or not. After a test with Matt's help, they discovered they could smell Saru's drunk father from down the block of her bedroom window. No, they're not demons, or half digimon or have mutant powers. They just adapted to the need of avoiding Saru's Father. And if you want, you can think that Davis adapted in order to protect Saru from him, bringing in the silly hero thing Davis might feel the need to be for her.

Whatever his reason, Davis adapted like Saru did. Matt didn't, because he's not over Saru's house a lot. And this didn't go exactly as I planned, so I might revise this chapter. I hadn't planned on the rotting corpse smell. _A_ smell, yes, but not that kind. Damn you Saru!! -growls and shakes fist-


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry you guys. Or whoever is still hoping for an update. But I'm going to be re-writing this fic, and if you all want me to continue this version, it'll be far and few chapters of the new version. I'm going to be typing up the first chapter of the new version in a little bit, so I hope you guys like that. But fear not, I'm not going to delete this story off of here, because I'm lazy like that. I'm sorry if you all want more of this, but I don't like where it was headed. It actually went far off track of what I had originally wanted.

On the up side. I want to know if you guys want any pairings in the new version? Here are the options:

Davis/Saru

TK/Kari

Ken/Yolei

Tai/OC/Matt (OC will be explained in new fic, so ya'll don't have to vote now)

Saru/Davis/OC

Tai/OC

Matt/OC

Puppymon/Veemon

Okay, here's the thing with Puppymon/Veemon: It would be mainly just a friendship kind of relationship that nobody really notices that they like each other (not that Puppymon would admit it anyways). However if you guys are strictly anti-gay: Screw you and get the hell over it! Because if you're not going to read this because of a side pairing that's probably never going to get attention, then you're missing out.


End file.
